


Little Monkeys

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [35]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, F/M, Omorashi, Pregnancy, Sex during Childbirth, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding gives birth.





	Little Monkeys

Pudding and Taruto are preparing to take their shower together one day. The soon-to-be-father is far too paranoid about his wife slipping and falling in the shower, and so, he’s decided that he has to shower with her to make sure that nothing happens. Of course, she doesn’t mind the extra attention at all and rather likes getting to spend that time with him, but she also finds it fun to tease him about the way he adjusts to all these changes.

Not only that, but she likes to tease him about anything related to their journey. Her topic of choice tonight is the recent visit from her father, who was surprised to see how far along she was. She giggles and says, “I just loved the look on your face when he accused you of getting me pregnant before the wedding! I’ve been in life or death battles with you and I’ve never seen you that scared before! Ever!”

“I don’t think you realize just how intimidating your father is…” he mutters.

“Or maybe you’re not as tough as you thought!” she replies, giggling harder. “What would you have done if I had told him you did get me pregnant before we got married?”

He shudders and says, “You really shouldn’t even tease about something like that. In fact, if you’re gonna play that game, I think I’m going to have to punish you!”

“What? No fair!” she protests.

“Too late, you’ve already brought done my wrath. No using the toilet before we shower tonight.”

“What? No, Taru Taru, that’s not fair!” she protests. “I’ve been holding it all day, you know!”

“Shouldn’t have teased me then,” he replies with a smirk.

“I’ll be good!”

“If you’re not punished, you’ll never learn from your mistakes.”

“But our little monkeys are being so naughty today. They’re just determined to make their mama wet herself. Please, I promise I’ll be good! I’m sorry for teasing you so much, okay?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t really say I’m all that sorry,” is all he says, and none of her cries for mercy are received by him, falling on completely deaf ears. She has no choice but to follow him into the shower, even as her bladder throbs in protest at her daily routine being interrupted in such a way. The children shifting in her womb do nothing to make the situation easier on her, and she knows she’s in for a long ride.

When the two of them are in the shower, Taruto insists on washing her, but of course he focuses mostly on certain areas, using this more as an excuse to grope her than anything else. He spends a long time rubbing soap on her butt, before giving it a few good squeezes once he’s done, and doesn’t linger much on the rest of her back before reaching around and squeezing her breasts, soaping them up. She squeaks as he teases her there, and takes a bath brush with her tail, ready to retaliate.

Her breasts are sensitive right now, swollen with milk, and a bit leaks out even as he plays with her. She starts scrubbing him with the brush, letting her tail “accidentally” touch against him in ways meant to tease him, slowly coaxing him to an erection. His hands move down from her breasts, rubbing along her baby bump, but even the slightest touches like this cause her bladder to ache in protest, and finally, she drops the bath brush completely, using only her tail on her husband.

She scrubs down his stomach before wrapping her tail around his erection, as if to scrub him there. He shampoos her tail while she does this, but is soon lost entirely to his pleasure. She works her tail up and down until she knows that he’s got to be going crazy, and then she gets close to him, pulling him up against her entrance. After all his teasing, she wants him so badly that she can’t stand it.

“You need to repeat what you did to make your horny, naughty little into a pregnant monkey,” she orders him. Naturally, he has no complaints where this order is concerned, willing to give her exactly what she asks for.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he pushes himself inside of her, bending her over while he fucks his pregnant wife, thrusting hard into her. The twins move even as he focuses his thrusts toward her bladder, and she feels the all too familiar feeling that her family is ganging up on her in an attempt to get her to wet herself. Her bladder can’t take much more of this, and she says as much, complaining even though she really loves every second of it.

“Too much,” she keeps saying, but her cries still fall on deaf ears, and even if he were willing to stop, she isn’t truly sure if she wants him to or not. After all, she’s so close now and it would only tease her to have to stop and wait for more, but the closer she’ driven to orgasm, the closer she’s driven to losing control.

And then Taruto is there, shooting his load inside of her and leaning forward to clamp his teeth down hard on her neck, and that’s all there is to it. Her bladder gives out with her orgasm, just as she knew it would, and she can just barely feel the gush of liquid with the shower already going. At first, that’s all it is, something familiar to the couple as they bask in the pleasure but then another liquid gushes out of her not long later, while Taruto is still buried inside of her, and he knows that this is something else entirely.

“I think that was...my water,” she says, feeling her first contraction. “I think our little monkeys are ready to come out!”

Taruto begins to pull back, ready to help her get ready to give birth, but his wife wraps her tail around his waist possessively. She speaks to him in the most feral tone he has ever heard from her as she says, “You better keep fucking your pregnant little monkey. The fact that we’re about to meet our babies face to face is making me the horniest little monkey I’ve ever been.”

He does what he can to keep up with her demands, lowering her on all fours in the hopes that this will be more comfortable for her, and thrusting into her as she cries out for more and more from him. It isn’t long until they’ve reached a second orgasm, and when she insists he bite her again, he does. He’s willing to do whatever it takes to satisfy her animalistic urges, fucking her as hard as he can without risking hurting her or the children as her labor progresses.

More orgasms follow, Pudding crying out in ecstasy with each one, always begging him to refresh his mating bite as he reaches his own orgasm, and Taruto complies with her each and every time. Her moans grow louder and louder, and he wonders when it will be time. All he can do is do his best to keep up with her and give her what she needs. After several more orgasms, she finally senses that true labor is about to begin, and she tells him as much.

“Go ahead and clear out of there,” she says, “but don’t stop fucking me. Switch off to my butt!”

Taruto turns off the shower and gets out, kneeling on the bathroom floor and lowering Pudding onto him, pushing inside of her ass this time. After placing a pile of towels underneath her, he hooks his arms under each knee to keep her legs spread up while he thrusts into her behind. He holds tight to her, keeping her well-supported as he fucks her and as she begins to push their first child out of her.

Since the child is so small and since she had plenty of preparation, leaving her opened up before hand, there is not a trace of pain as she feels the baby moving through her birth canal, and instead feels a pleasant fullness, a new sensation that she doesn’t mind at all. In fact, it’s so pleasant that, as the baby begins to emerge, she lets out a loud scream of pleasure, sent into an orgasm, the likes of which she has never experienced before in her life.

Their firstborn is accompanied by a spray of her juices as she comes, and Taruto winces a bit, her ass tightening so much around him that he’s sure that a human would be mangled by such a grip. He can just see that the child is their son before he hears Pudding let out another cry. She doesn’t even have a chance to recover from her first amazing orgasm, given no time to regain her senses at all, before the boy’s sister follows him.

Just as before, she’s overwhelmed by the sensation of the child moving through her. It’s enough to send her into another, equally powerful, equally pleasurable orgasm as she gives birth to their daughter, screaming out in ecstasy once again. She shudders in delight, and Taruto gives another wince as she clenches up around him just as soon as she had begun to relax. He’s very lucky that he’s durable enough to handle this without any complications at all, and now the room is filled with the cries of both of their newborn children.

At this point, he has to pull out of her to check on them and get them cleaned up. Pudding is left panting as she struggles to recovers, and Taruto gently washes each of their newborns, both starting to settle down after a moment. Once he’s got them dried off, he hands them off to their mother, who he begins to clean up, and he bandages her shoulder, which is bleeding after a few too many mating bites in such rapid succession. The children fall completely silent once they begin suckling at each nipple, and she holds them close to her even as he picks her up and carries her bridal style to their bed.

Their children look adorable with their tails wrapped around her forearms and their ears pressed down against their heads, and they don’t stir when he lays her down on their bed, still suckling at her. He goes to lay down with his new family, but before he can, Pudding’s tail curls around his member, and she looks up at him with the familiar look of lust in her eyes.

“I feel so empty now that the twins have been born. I’m so, so empty inside of my pussy and inside of my womb now, Taru Taru. I need you to fill me up again, okay?” She pulls his tip to her entrance. “Please, fill me up again, Taru Taru!”

She’s begging him so desperately that he could never hope to refuse her under normal circumstances, but right now, he has his own concerns. He’s worried about hurting her right now, and he says as much, saying, “You just gave birth. Are you sure it won’t be too much of a strain?”

“There’s nothing to worry about with hurting me!” she replies. “Even though I’m a little tired, I feel just fine! Actually, I was a little surprised, but giving birth felt incredible! I liked it a lot, so it’s just got me in the mood. Do you remember what I said about wanting a large family? We’ve got to keep going, you know. You promised to keep me knocked up as often as I want. It’s going to be a little while before I can get pregnant again, I know, but...I still want to start up again as soon as possible!”

“You’ve only been a mother for a little while, but you've already turned into such a naughty, horny little milf, haven’t you? My little monkey is always so naughty,” he teases. With her reassurance, he feels comfortable pushing in, sinking down inside of her with ease. She’s still so wet with arousal and open to him, and soon he begins rocking his hips in a very slow, easy motion. At first, she says nothing, but when he doesn’t pick up the pace after a bit, she begins to grow frustrated.

“Can’t you go any faster?” she whines, and he just laughs, slowing as she protests further.

“I don’t know if I can manage that,” he replies.

“But, Taru Taru!” she protests, sounding more frustrated, which only amuses him further.

“You’re not the only tired one tonight,” he says. “You made me go so many rounds with you that I’m exhausted. My naughty little monkey has worn me out completely! You’re just going to have to take it slow from me for now.”

As much as she wants to protest further, she knows that that’s fair, and even when he’s going at an agonizing pace like this, she really has nothing to complain about. It’s still absolutely amazing to her, and she soon gives way to little moans and whimpers of pleasure as he rocks his hips into her, slowly and gently. No matter what, Taruto always knows how to make it feel good for her, and each easy thrust targets her wherever she’s sensitive, still trying to be delicate even though she’s insisted that she’s not sore from her childbirth.

His efforts to enhance her pleasure while keeping things slow enough to be agonizing certainly pay off, and she’s left letting out deep moans of ecstasy as he continues to rock his hips into her. He is also trying to be gentle to avoid jostling her too much where she’s holding their newborns, but she manages to keep them steady as if she’s already an old hand at this.

“My horny little milf knows just what she’s doing,” he murmurs without context, though if she’s confused she doesn’t voice it. The fact that her new motherhood isn’t going to get in the way of their usual behavior is both a comforting and arousing thought, and he knows that he’s close now, but he holds off, wanting to make sure that he gets her there at the same time as him. Otherwise, he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to satisfy her, and what kind of husband or father would he be if he couldn’t?

Her own progress isn’t so slow anyway, and he knows her limits. She can’t hold out forever against him, not when she wants him to finish so much anyway. As long as her own pleasure will lead to his, she can’t help herself, and can’t help it as her body grows tense, as pleasure builds and builds. His languid movements leave her biting her lip and whimpering, until it’s almost too much for her.

Of course, it’s definitely too much for him, and he’s only managing to hold on through sheer force of will by now. He waits for her because it’s what he has to do, or at least what he feels compelled to do, but nothing would feel right if they didn’t finish together. And so, he does his best and he manages, and he brings her closer while fighting off his own pleasure.

He manages to hold out even though he could have come quite some time ago, and just like always, waits until he can feel her growing tense around him, giving in at the same time that she does so that they can come simultaneously. She seems delighted just to have him come inside of her again, even knowing that it won’t have any real effect yet. If she wants to keep getting ready even now, Taruto knows that he is never going to deny her that.

They relax together, their children still clinging to her, but they finally detach from her nipples. Pudding pulls her arms apart to allow them to come in and nestle underneath them, cuddling up close to their mother as they drift off to sleep. She looks up at Taruto with an inviting expression and says, “You can drink my leftover milk, if you’d like to.”

He would very much like to, and so he leans up to suckle her nipples just as their children did. The act is so familiar and so intimate that he feels himself stirring inside her, and has soon begun to rock his hips once more. She giggles and teases him for being the horny one, to which he replies, “You would have asked me for more if you thought you could, anyway.”

“You’re right,” she murmurs guiltily, laying back to enjoy their last, easy round. When he comes, giving her one last shot of his seed for the night, she is right behind him, and he’s grateful that she seems pretty tired herself, because he is absolutely exhausted with the workout that she’s given him. It’s certainly been a very long, and very eventful, day for the both of them.

Now that it’s time for them to sleep, he gently helps shift their positions so that she’s laying on her side, and she brings her children up so that they can cuddle against her chest while they sleep. Pudding curls up around them protectively, growing sleepier by the second, and her husband spoons beside her, not far behind her in terms of sleep. He manages to move them without pulling out of her, so he falls asleep still buried inside his wife.

Taruto holds her tight to him while she holds their children, and the two new parents fall asleep with their children, their family just beginning to grow.

  
  
  


 


End file.
